Mondler sweet loving
by KPvevo4567
Summary: EXTREME PRONOGRAPHY TAKES PLAYS AFTER MONICA & ROSS'S COUSIN COMES
1. ONE MONTH TO GO

ONE MONTH BEFORE MONDLER MARRIAGE

*Monica's point of view*

Ohh god there is only one month left for mine and chandlers wedding man I'm so excited

I feel like hugging him, pecking him on his lips, giving him passionate kisses, making passionate looo ohh no don't say it

Love to him

Damn you myself. We are watching a random chick flick and chandler has an arm around me

Ohh god I just want to rip his shirt off and lick his chest and plant wet kisses on his stomach

It's weird but I know he likes it or maybe just I like to do it

Damn me again I was the one who made this stupid 2 month no sex pact and well now I'm getting horny

That's it I'm breaking the pact it now or never

I lean in and kiss him he kisses me back I deepen the kiss and spread my lips open waiting for his tongue to enter my mouth once it does I lick his tongue with my tongue ohh he licks it

With the buildup passion I lay him down on the couch and get on top of him and start to undo his buttons well it was more like tearing his shirt apart once all the buttons are done he sits up so he could throw his shirt off he only lets his hands move around my body cause he know I like to remove his shirt first than he removing mine call me bossy but I like it that way he throws his shirt of god why is he wearing 2 shirts with frustration I put my hands below his shirt and pull it straight out of his body

While still kissing him I touch his chest stomach ohh its freshly shaved I told him to shave his chest from the time we started going out and the poor guy does anything he can to please me last month I put him on a diet so that he can reduce a bit of weight and look good in his tucks I also told him to get a haircut he had long hair now its shot from three sides and a bit longer on the top and a bit spiked up I really love to grab his hair while having sex it kind of arouses me

He starts to take my shirt of slowly, I like it he removes my spaghetti too and turns us over now he is on the top he leave me lips and makes his way to my jaw line he places wet kisses he then goes down my neck and licks it only with the tip of his tongue he goes to my stomach and licks it all over this is my queue for removing his pants I gently unbutton his pants and un zip it I slid it down his legs and he kicked his pant off now he made me sit slightly up he gently unbuttoned my pants and unzipped it unlike me he put his hands on my waist and let his hands travel a bit lower hence sending my pants down and sending shivers up my spine he goes down from my lips to my chest he goes down and enters my cleverage she licks it all over he reaches his left hand behind my back and unhooks my bra with a single brush with his thumb

Man he is getting good at this he slowly passes the straps through my arm and picks my bra with his teeth and throws it. He then returns to my breasts he licks my breasts then nibbles on my nipples and starts sucking on them I start moaning "ohh god" "ahhh" I love the passion when he is done with my breasts he comes to my stomach and slowly removes my panties and pulls his boxers off I can sense him getting hard against my thighs so I whisper in his ear "fuck a me chandler" with that he puts a condom and goes inside me I moan and keep moaning he goes slow for a while and then picks up speed he pulls my hands above my head and starts doing me fast this causes me to moan his name loudly "chandler ahh" "chaaaandler" I keep moaning he goes to my neck and sucks on it god I hope he leaves a hickey I love his hickey they keep reminding me about how much fun we have he leave my hand and gets up a little bit and says "turn around" I don't know what he is thinking but I follow his order I turn around he gives me a peck on my lips and goes inside me and starts doing me in doggy style I never did it this way he never initiated this way but I'm really enjoying it he pulls my hair a little but that doesn't bother me he gives a light squeeze on my butt and turns me around and collapses on top of me and then he rolls over I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling the he starts kissing me he makes his way down and kisses in my center then he plunges his tongue in I grasp fistfuls of a blanket that was on the couch he skates an 8 pattern and then he puts is fingers inside of me and caresses it back and forth I come to climax to calm me down he gives me butterfly kisses on my shoulder my neck and my cheek and says " too much for a no sex pact"


	2. TOW THE WEDDING NIGHT

AFTER THE RECEPTION

MONICA'S POV

And there goes my wedding day is over . now im no longer a bride only someones wife not only someones CHANDLERS! How did I fall in love wid him ill never know

I fell some one hugging me from behind and nibbling on to my neck

"hey beautiful , miss ur husband ?" HUSBAND

" yes I did infract I missed my husband call him if u see him" ohh he smiles that smile which I loved the most

"you know most of the guests have gone so u know do u wanna head up stairs" ok now he is blushing

"hmm" chandler looks like he wants to ask me something but is not finding the rite words

"ah mon u know in weddings the bride throws the bouquet and well the groom ah he ah removes a garter and well throws that so ahh I was wondering if u know well if u were wearing one"

Oh my god his face is turning bright red now oh I want to take a picture

"yeah im wearing one "

"so ahh can I ahh re remove it ?" look at those eyes

"yeah" I said

"hmm ho how should I do it ?" I sit down on a chair

"ok remove it"

Chandler kneels and lifts me dress up omg he is sliding his hand up my ankle and well the garter is up on my thigh and with the speed he is going he will never make it in time

Ohh finally he reached the garter come on chandler yank it out . oh he put his finger in and pulled it and realeased it

"oww " I look at him with a sudective smile

"shh u wanna do it right or not?" finally he removed it

We quickly threw the bouquet and the garter. And headed for the hotel room

As we reached chandler pulled me in his arms and lifted me up I screamed

"chandler what are you doing?"

"well you remember this is my teratory this is my plan so "

"so?"

"play along MRS BING"I laughed

Chandler opened the door I gasped at the arrangement he did

He laid me on the bed and went to a closet and got me revealing lingerie and told me to go change

The lingerie which he got me was a red two piece lingerie with stocking that went till me knees. He got me hi heels and a black silk robe I changed and curled my hair and put a clip to it cause I know he likes to remove and throw it and then mess my hair around when .I returned he only had removed hi coat and vest

"wow mon u look so so… sexy"

"you didn't get undressed ?"

"well there was no one to undress me" he says pretending to frown

"aww no one to undress u how abt I do it ?"

"I aint gonna say no to that"

I kissed him slow and steady at first he then started putting his hand around my waist and I do my job I remove his tie and unbutton his shirt then I opened my eyes and gasped

"anything new you see ?" he says smiling

"oh my god chandler have you been working out ?"

"well yeah i wanted this day to be special for you so I went to the gym for 4 months straight everyday"( i know they still had sex but lets just pretend monica never noticed it )

"that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

So then I close my eyes and drop on the bed I go on top of him I leave his lips kiss his neck and make my way to his chest ah then his abs ooh he likes me caressing it I love touching it too

He removes my hairclip throws it away and messes my hair just like the way I thought

He turns us over im on my stomach faced down and he is on top of me he is trying something new he is tring to unclaps my bra with his teeth 1st attempt 2nd attempt 3rd attempt finally he turs my over burries his head in m cleverge and picks my bra with his teeth and throws it away he kisses my breasts plays with them and leave a hickey on my left breast he goes down on my stomach

"ohh so u like plaing with them?" i say playfully

"yup does my life have anyproblem ?" he asks

"yup cause i wanna play with husbands body parts to!"

"what ? "

"well i was thinking i would do this on our honeymoon but i cant resist you anymore" i said these world and slowly let my hands fall on his crotch and let out a small moan i touched him through his boxers and the i looked in his eyes. i had never ever given him a hand job or a blow job infact i never gave anyone.i laid him gently down kissed him on the lips and trailled kisses till i reached his boxers i slowly removed it of him and touched his dick slowly and gently he was letting out a few moans i quicked my movements i started strocking him hard then i squezzed him he gave out the loudest moan i had ever heard from him then i calmed him down by giving him light strockd once he calmed down

"you know your light strocks feels really good you should do this more often"

by this joke i new he was fully calm by now i took my chance and started kissing his dick he got hard instantly then i kissed the tip of his dick slowly by this time he started moaning again then i took his dick in my mouth and started sucking it

"monica stop"

"y i thought u liked it did i do it wrong "

"well watch your teeth but the real reason i told you to stop is because well im cumming and well iwanted to be inside you not in your mouth"

"ohh" with that he stood of the bed and lifted her off

"wt are you doing"

"just follow me"

he took me of the bed and smashed me to the wall and started kissing me hungryly he then slipped his right hand in my underwear and touched me then he yanked the underwear ohh its one of the stripper wear he said that you can just tear it right off. then wthout waisting time he went inside WOW ok now he is going faster that usual he lifted me of the groud and curled my legson his waist he is leaning his weight on the wall out moaning is louder yes our. he then sits us up on the bed and presses me up against the backboard i say

"go deeper chandler go deeper "

"ahhh"

"yeah like that good you fell so good"

"ahhh"

"chandler go more deeper go more deeper come on "

a cheecky idea came to mind

"chandler dont move, stay inside dont move, calm baby calm, stay inside stop come on"

he stopped after a while iknow he hated it i am just teasing him dont judge me its our wedding night

"ok " i knew if i did that he would go faster and depper and then we relaxed he moved from me

"wow chandler that was just wow"

"yeah it could have been better without the "chandler stop dont move STAY INSIDE but dont move"

i slap his chest

"ow " i look over and see my bite marks, nail marks and also lipstick marks i had never hurt him before in sex

"omg chandler did i do that"

"no i have been cheating on you ofcorse u did it "

"ohh my god chandler dose it hurt do want to put ice or bandages -"

"slow down im alright and no i dont need anything"

"are you sure i can just do something else like " i began kissing his wounds

"wow that feels good"

after a few more times and breaking our record and setting it 11 me and chandler are completely exhausted and we just keep talking

i lift up the cover and look at his dick

"you tired little chandler u should be you did lot of HARDWORK today "

"actually speaking of that my dick feels kind of sore could you just strok it for a while"

i began strockinghim slow and steady

"ahh wow it feels so gud wow ahh " after a while i feel drousy

"you know wt lets sleepit will be our first night toghther as husband and wife"

i usually cuddle him cause he id like my giant teddy bear but instead today he made me turn to the other side and statred spooning mean soon after that we fell asleep

chandlers POV

when i woke up monica wasnt in bed i stood up grabbed my boxers and saw her standing by the window wearing my shirt i hugged her from behind

"mornng babe"

"chandler "

we kissed and then the kiss turned more passionate. monica broke the kiss and said

"u know we had a ROUGH night and i was thinking abt a shower sooo"

"soo?" i looked at her blackly

"sense the tone! would you mind joining me ?"

"do you even have to ask i would have sneaked in anyway"

and this way she drops my shirt and leads me to the bathroom


	3. IN THE SHOWER

In the shower

Chandler carried Monica into the bathroom and placed on the floor

"I think someone is wearing a little too much" she said and glanced down at his boxers

"Well then wont you do something about it?" asked chandler

Monica slowly bent down and slid her hands down his sides and rested them on the elastic of his boxers

"So mister Bing are u in the mood of some hand action or some mouth action?" she teased him

"Well do anything u want but quick otherwise my wife might come and catch us" he smil

_WIFE_

With this she slowly slid her hands down and removed his boxers. She slowly moved her hand up his leg and the touched him lightly. He moaned .She mover her hand along his length, she gave him slow strokes and then increased her speed she squeezed him hard and the cupped him.

"We can't have you cum fast mister Bing! Now can we?" she said

He lifted her and placed her in the shower he started the water which was cold at first then became warm.

Without any warning he kissed her hard she kissed back he kept on kissing her

Then moved down her neck kissing her everywhere he squeezed her bare breasts and then took her nipples into his mouth and bit them and started sucking on them like a baby hungry for milk.

Her mourns increased to a high level. She started mourning his name loud.

"Chandler! Aha come one suck harder suck the crap out of my nipples".

He then sucked for a few minutes the he entered her slow and sudden.

Her moans dried down and slow moans escaped she hugged him hard pressed her breasts against him.

He moaned and started fucking her hard.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

He slowly pulled out of her buy this time they were lying flat on the tub chandler on top of Monica and the shower hitting chandlers naked butt he slowly moved over and Monica came on top as there was no space for the both of them to lie flat across each other and chandler didn't want to make Monica suffocate by lying on her in the bathroom so he let her lie on him

Monica mover her hand across his hairless now with muscled chest

"That was amazing! When did u start kissing so hard?" asked Monica

"Are you complaining?" asked chandler

"No I like this side of you. It's different" committed Monica

He kissed her softly and then put his tongue down her throat her counted her teeth and fought with her tongue

"Wow someone went to some kissing class to." Teased Monica

"I'm so happy it's our first time as a couple and we do things in the bathtub NICE" said chandler

"Married couple" corrected Monica

"Yup married couple" accepted chandler

"We gotta get out of here cause our check out is like at 10:00" complained Monica

"Ok let's go get dressed"

With that she slaps his ass and looks forward to a good marriage.


	4. THE HOME VIDEO

Home video

monica and chandler had their wedding in peace it had been 3 days to their wedding and they are getting used to it.

Monica's POV

i came into the living room finding chandler watching some football game, its strange as he is watching it alone without joey and Ross.I go and sit on the couch and greet him with a kiss

"hey sweetie what are you up to" i said sitting down on the couch

"hm watching yesterday's game as i have no one to hangout with" he said frowning

"aww sweetie you have me" i said stocking his cheek

"you watching a football match not possible!" I smiled

"Well me having sex with my husband is possible" he has a shocked look on his face

"really you wanna have sex now?" He asked

"yup i wanna do it now " suddenly he starts laughing

"remember 1 time we tried to video tape ourselves but it got spoiled as joey and his date returned?" He said

"Ohh yah! speaking of which we have a perfectly good camera and some alone time" i said with a mischievous Grin on my face

" someone wants it bad!" mocked chandler

"chandler please i miss you " said monica despirately

"well if you wanna tape it lets tape it" with that he goes and removes the camera goes in our bedroom and sets it

" the camera is all set all it needs is some footage"

with that he kissed me on my mouth

Chandler's POV

i lifted her off the ground she curled her legs on my waist and we entered our bedroom. I kept her on the ground and she banged me against the door and started kissing me hard i led her near our bed. I started to unbutton her shirt while parting her lips and letting my tongue enter her mouth i nudged her shoulders and her shirt dropped she started to unbutton my pants while she was doing that i removed my shirt. She unzipped my pants and they dropped i laid her on the bed and slowly removed her pants

And turned us over now she was on top of me. She kissed me with all the passion Then she left my mouth and nuzzled in my neck her hands roaming and pulling my hair slowly with that she used her teeth on my neck with that i screamed with pleasure "ahhh" i ripped her bra open now she screamed with pleasure but still she stuck her teeth on my neck i turned her over and went to her breasts her round breasts with pink rosebud nipples i kissed her breasts all over and she kept moaning and roaming her hands in my now long slightly blondish hair. I then bit her breast and made sure i left a hickey over there. Now the build up passion was killing me i wanted to be inside her so badly now i left her boobs and placed kisses on her stomach and reached her underwear and pulled it off i reached over the night stand and grabbed a condom she stopped me

Monica's POV

i stopped him i took the condom from him i kissed him on the mouth hard and unrapped the condom then i put my hand in his underwear and played with him he started moaning loadly i put the condom on his dick slow and steady cause i just love teasing him and then i quickly removed his underwear and without any warning i turned us over so i was on top and took him in me we both moaned as i started to take control he put his hands on my hips i laid down on him and pushed him into me harder i kissed him with my tongue

He turned us over and started taking control he pushed into me harder and put his hands on my boobs and squeezed them then he trailed his hands down and put it on my butt and kept squeezing them. We kept moaning louder and louder. He then slowly got off me i looked at him he kissed me on my lips and flipped me iver i was lying face down on my stimavh and he was doing me frim behind. I moaned louder. We kept on doing well humping each other and then we collapsed. Chandler got of my body, we both were breathing heavily

"thats was wow that was just WOW" said chandler

" i know the best - hey wait whats that" I looked at his neck

" looks like someone left a hickey big deal"

" wow did i do that wow it looks so red and bulged up"

"Well thats the wifes work"

"baby whats that " i pointed at his penis

" at the age of 31 if you dont know what is that then its really hard yo explain"

"you wanna a blow job or not?"

" I do "

with that i took him in my mouth

and chandler kept telling me how to go

"mon go slow"

"Yup with your tongue"

"ohh ohh no teeth no teeth"

And soon he started moaning i did as he told me and then iremoved him from my mouth

" that enough for you baby?"

i looked at him and saw that he was a sleep

i reached over lovingly messed his hair

"someones already so tired they went to sleep guess i should go to sleep"

i kissed him on his check swithed of the lights and went to sleep

Chandler's POV

i woke up and saw 2 bright blue eyes staring at me

"why are you up?" said the angel and pulled me into a hug

i sat up and searched my boxers i put them and drowned to sleep

hearing a playfull laugh

i fell on my stomach so i felt someone roaming her hands on my bare back

someone ruffling my messy hair kissing me on my cheeks and mombling something that sounded like

"sleep well i love you gaby"

GABY?


End file.
